Sprouting Beneath The Snow
by Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora
Summary: As Mitsuki admires the daffodils, he is reminded when he thought of Sarada similar to the flower he most admires


_Sprouting Beneath The Snow_

There were daffodils sprouting in the ground. Two golden eyes were reflected under the gaze of the flower, observing the deep yellow that defined the flower. Mitsuki was known to love flowers. If his parent would have allowed it, Mitsuki would have created a small garden filled with daffodils, snow flowers, honeysuckle, and cherry blossoms. But, because of the small, airy place known as his home in his early childhood had no ground suitable for any growth, Mitsuki had only kept the small dream of seeing blooming flowers in the spring, instead of drying grass peeking out of the snow. But only a small number of people knew his affection for flowers. Almost anyone in his graduating class, including the genius Nara Shikadai, knew nothing about the simplicity of his dreams in childhood.

Not even his teammates or sensei knew. Mitsuki especially enjoyed watching the sun float in the sky, as it basked the blooming flowers with its warmth. It seemed…like a warm spring sun against the cold snow, watching the flowers begin to grow and blossom. The melting snow, dying as spring sprung to the earth. Perhaps it was because Mitsuki hadn't seen anything grow naturally before. His parent would never allow him to wander around outside, unless accompanying him on a mission. It was too dangerous As his memories before his parent's manipulations returned after he transferred to the Academy, the white-blue haired boy could only remember seeing grass and grass, and the occasional waterfall. The moon, of course, was always there.

The corona of the daffodil was the part that Mitsuki liked the most. It was almost like a path to the deepest part of the first sign of spring, a sign of rebirth, of new beginnings…of feelings, and –

When Mitsuki thought of the daffodil, he often thought of Sarada. It started unconsciously. At first, Mitsuki hadn't realized he was thinking of his dark-haired teammate until the other day, when she had been standing on top of Boruto's prone body and smiling genuinely, after winning a fight and a bet to choose where they would go after completing missions for the next week. Scratches and ash covered her clothes, and the red glasses she wore were slightly askew. It was only when Sarada called to him, her cherry face turning towards his, that the thirteen year old boy thought that his teammate looked like a daffodil sprouting underneath the snow.

Daffodils were the first sign that spring had sprouted. The flower did not last long, only a couple of weeks, but Mitsuki could see the bright flowers everywhere he went. They were beautiful, but the deep amber color inside of the corona would only appear when the flower would reach the height of its beauty and strength. Sarada had become stronger in the past year since they had become a team. Her use of shurikenjutsu and Fire style were unparalleled to anyone expect her father, Uchiha Sasuke. The mastery of her Saringan was frightening, especially of how she put some enemies into a nasty genjutsu after they almost killed her teammates. Mitsuki kept hearing their screams for weeks. She not only had inherited her mother's strength, but also could use Earth Style. Together with Fire and Earth created a molten lava that she had recently produced, and Mitsuki had only escaped due to his speed. If not, then he would have severe third degree burns over his body. Sarada was so much like the flower he admired above all others. And she was important. Much more important than Mitsuki had thought before.

She was his earth. The moon may illuminate the darkness, and the sun may guide the moon, but the moon cannot illuminate every shadow. It falls to the earth to take care of the sentient beings that inhabit it, and the earth can heal what the moon and sun cannot. The earth provides the moon with scenes of beauty, and reminds the moon and the sun that the earth can survive without them both, due to the inner strength that she embodies.

Like his feelings, perhaps, the daffodil will wither and die. Mitsuki couldn't distract himself with thoughts of Sarada. Her dreams only became clearer and more determined as time went on. Sarada was intent of passing the Chunin Exams next year. Leaving him, them, behind to chase her dream to becoming Hokage. Boruto had other issues, such as the seal on his right hand and avoiding the shadowing organization Kara. Mitsuki had a goal too.

 _Like the flower, these feelings will fade away…_


End file.
